starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zutton
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Cadomai Prime | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Snaggletooth | functie = Bounty Hunter, kunstenaar | species = Snivvian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,40 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Heavy Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Longest Winter | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt, Takeel | era = }} Zutton, ook wel gekend onder het alias Snaggletooth, was een Snivvian Bounty Hunter en de tweelingbroer van Takeel. Zutton was aanwezig in Chalmun’s Cantina toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette. Biografie Zutton had het geluk dat zijn tweelingbroer Takeel als eerste sprak en wandelde. Als mannelijke Snivvian tweelingen waren Zutton en zijn broer onder strenge controle geplaatst omdat een faling van de Blood Code leidde tot mannelijke tweelingen waarvan er meestal één maniakale neigingen ontwikkelde. Men vermoedde dat Takeel de meest ontwikkelde was zodat men hem veranderde in een dwaas. Als kind was Zutton een getalenteerd schilder. Toen zijn ouders werden ontvoerd door Thalassian Slavers, achtervolgde hij hen samen met een Iotran Bounty Hunter. Zutton raakte onder de indruk van de Iotran en begon schilderijen te maken over Bounty Hunters. Om zichzelf helemaal in deze rol te kunnen inleven, begon Zutton zelf een loopbaan als Bounty Hunter onder de schuilnaam ‘Snaggletooth’. Zutton en Takeel reisden naar Tatooine in Zutton’s schip, de Longest Winter, een aangepaste Ghtroc Industries-class 720 Freighter. Op Tatooine hield Zutton zijn broer in de gaten terwijl hij zelf een Bounty Hunter werd in dienst van Jabba the Hutt. Zutton haatte het hoe Jabba misbruik maakte van de fratsen van Takeel maar kon er uiteraard niets van zeggen. Zutton voelde zich verantwoordelijk voor Takeels welzijn, ook al hadden de Snivvians geen echte broerrelatie. Zutton was vrij goed als Bounty Hunter en werd daarvoor gerespecteerd door de autoriteiten maar ook door zijn collega’s. Zutton was erg pragmatisch en gebruikte enkel geweld wanneer het nodig was. Er werd beweerd dat Zutton van elke prooi een schilderij maakte en het dan opdroeg aan zijn slachtoffer. Hij was ook gekend voor het ondervragen van zijn prooien over hoe het voelde om te worden gegrepen. Rond 0 BBY zat Zutton in een ‘criminele fase’ en nam hij enkel opdrachten aan van Jabba the Hutt. Hij bevond zich in Chalmun’s Cantina toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette. Rond dezelfde periode moest Zutton van Jabba een oogje houden op Takeel die op zijn beurt CZ-3 moest traceren. Na de dood van Jabba the Hutt verlieten Zutton en Takeel Tatooine. Zutton startte een rondreizende expositie met schilderijen die Zutton had gemaakt over Jabba en zijn entourage. Gezien zijn overlijden tijdens de Battle of Carkoon was deze expo een groot succes en waren deze werken bijzonder populair. Onder deze schilderijen waren een reeks expressionistische werken waarin Jabba zijn woede uitte. Achter de Schermen *Leland Chee: “Zutton is the one in blue”. *Veel bronnen duiden Zutton aan als de Snivvian uit The Star Wars Holiday Special met het roodblauwe jumpsuit. Dit werd gedaan door een gebrek aan deftig fotomateriaal van de echte Zutton. In heel veel bronnen wordt voor Zutton de foto van Rachalt Hyst gebruikt, al is het best mogelijk dat Zutton ooit dezelfde kledij droeg. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *CCG *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Spare Parts Star Wars Adventure Journal n° 11 *Secrets of Tatooine category:Snivvians category:Bounty Hunters category:Kunstenaars category:Jabba the Hutt category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers